Os : Amour caché
by DrayMiaLove
Summary: Hermione demande à Drago de révéler leur relation.


**Amour Caché**

**By DrayMiaLove**

Cela faisait sept mois que moi, Hermione Granger, que je cache un lourd secret, sept mois que je mens à mes amis, mais cela fait aussi sept mois que je vis le parfait amour avec Drago Malfoy. Comment cela s'est-il passé ? C'est simple.

Pour notre dernière année à Poudlard, le professeur McGonagall, devenue directrice depuis la fin de la guerre où Harry à vaincu Voldemort, nous à nommé Préfets-en-Chefs pour le rapprochement des maisons.

Notre cohabitation, au début, était désastreuse. Nous nous adressions la parole que si cela était nécessaire, mais nous nous ignorions le reste du temps. Puis un jour, en ayant marre de cette ambiance entre nous, je lui proposai de faire une paix, ce qu'il accepta tout de suite, à mon grand étonnement. Puis au fil des jours, nous nous apprenions plus l'un sur l'autre nous rapprochant de plus en plus et de fil en aiguille, il m'a avouait qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi, ce qui était réciproque et depuis ce jour, nous vivions le parfait amour, malgré les hauts et les bas.

Mais voilà, au bout de sept mois à se cachait, j'avais envie de montrer à tout le monde que nous sortons ensemble et que nous étions heureux ensemble. Actuellement assise sur le canapé, le regard perdu dans les flammes, en train de pensé à la conversation que j'allais avoir avec Drago quand il rentrerait de son entraînement de Quidditch, je ne le vis pas rentré dans la salle commune. Ce n'est que quand il se laissa tomber à côtés de moi que j porta mon regard sur lui.

« Entraînement difficile ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Oui, ils étaient incapable de rattraper le souafle. » Dit-il dans un souffle. « A quoi pensais-tu quand je suis rentré dans la salle commune ? » Me demanda-t-il.

J'étais gênée. Devrais-je lui parlait du fait que j'en avais marre de me cacher aux yeux de tous et que cela se termine en dispute comme à chaque fois que j'abordais le sujet ? Je soufflai et pris mon courage à deux mains.

« Au fait que cela fera sept mois demain que nous sommes ensemble et que j'aimerais bien révéler notre relation au grand jour. » Dis-je doucement, appréhendant sa réaction.

« Hermione, nous en avions déjà parlé. » Dit-il, se passant une main sur le visage, soufflant d'exaspération. « Je croyais que nous nous étions mis d'accord. »

« Tu as décidé pour nous deux, je n'ai fait que suivre, mais je n'en peux plus de vivre caché. » M'énervais-je, en me levant du canapé.

« Et moi, je n'ai pas envie de dévoiler ma relation avec toi au grand jour. Ma réputation serait ruiné si je m'affiché en train de batifoler avec une Gryffondor Sang-De-Bourbe dans les couloirs. » Dit-il, en se levant à son tour du canapé, furieux.

J'étais choqué par ses propos. Il m'avait insulté et il avouait avoir honte d'être avec moi. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et quand il les vit, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Hermione … » Commença-t-il, alors qu'il voulait attraper ma main.

« Non, ne me touche pas. » Dis-je, en me reculant pour m'éloigner de lui. « Si c'est ce que tu penses de moi ou même de notre relation, considère toi comme célibataire et occupe toi bien de ta si précieuse réputation, parce que c'est terminé entre nous. » Crachais-je, furieuse.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répliquer que je montai m'enfermer dans ma chambre et claqua la porte une fois dans celle-ci. Je m'effondrai sur mon lit et pleura toutes les larmes que j'avais essayé de contenir devant lui. Epuisé d'avoir tant pleuré, je m'endormis, les joues encore humides.

**Trois semaines plus tard**

Cela faisait trois semaines que Drago et moi avions rompu – ou plutôt que je l'avais quitté – et je faisais mon possible pour l'éviter, cela étant quasi impossible vu que nous avons la même salle commune et la plupart des cours en commun. Cela faisait aussi trois semaines que je souffrais, que je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même, que je ne mangeais plus et mes notes étaient passé de « O » à « T ».

Je ne pénétrais dans la Grande Salle, sans grade envie et m'assit à la table des Gryffondor, à côté de Harry et en face de Ron. Je commençais à manger quand la Grande Salle se fit silencieuse. Je continuais mon petit déjeuner quand Harry me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Lui demandais-je, en me tournant vers lui.

« Derrière toi. » Répondit-il simplement.

Je me retournais et fus surprise de voir Drago mais je repris vite un visage dénoué d'émotion et lui lança un regard noir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malfoy ? » Demandais-je, froidement.

« Que tu m'écoutes, tout simplement. » Répondit-il, calmement.

« Je n'ai pas le temps. » Répliquais-je.

Je me levai et alla pour partir de la Grande Salle quand je sentis sa main me retenir par le poignet.

« Prend le temps. » Dit-il, en faisant une pression sur mon bras, me forçant à me retourner. « Je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai dit dans la salle commune, il y a trois semaines. » Ajouta-t-il, en ancrant son regard dans le mien.

« Et il t'a fallu trois semaines pour t'en rendre compte ? » L'agressais-je, en retirant de force mon bras de sa poigne.

« Oui, il m'a fallu trois semaine, parce que j'ai une fierté de merde et que je suis un empoté des sentiments. Mais ces trois semaines étaient une torture parce que j'étais loin de toi, la femme que j'aime plus que tout depuis sept mois. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Mia et même si j'essayais, je n'y arriverais pas. C'est pur ça que devant tout les professeurs et élèves de Poudlard, je te demande de pardonner le connard que j'ai été de t'avoir insulté de « Tu-Sais-Quoi » et d'avoir dit que me réputation était plus importante que toi car c'est faux et je m'en veux horriblement. » Expliqua-t-il.

Pour seule réponse, je me jetai dans ses bras et fondis en larmes contre son torse, ému par son discours. Dans ses bras, j'oubliais tout ce qu'il s'était passé et j'étais heureuse.

Il passa ses bras autour de moi et me serra avec force contre lui. Je le sentis posé son visage dans mes cheveux et inspirait mon parfum. Après quelques minutes dans ses bras et une fois que je sois calmé, je le sentis s'éloigné de moi.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes pur un baisé chaste. Je me sentais revivre contre ses lèvres qui m'avaient tant manqué et j'oubliais l'enfer que j'avais vécu pendant ces trois semaines loin de lui. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou pour me rapproche au maximum e lui et il posa ses mains sur mes hanches.

Nous dûmes nous séparés par manque de souffle et Drago ancra son regard dans la miens.

« Suis-je pardonné ? » Murmura-t-il.

« Evidemment que oui. » Répondis-je, en posant un rapide baisé sur ses lèvres.

Et c'est heureux et amoureux, que nous sortîmes de la Grande Salle, main dans la main, laissant les professeurs et les élèves silencieux.

_FIN._


End file.
